A game of Speed
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A game of speed, and some beer makes Kakashi a bit curious.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: a drabble of fluff!

* * *

Kakashi took another swing of his beer as he lost, yet again, another round of speed. He glared at the grin on his lover's face. Iruka, for one, found it ironic, mostly because it was Kakashi's idea and because, well, this was the great Sharingan Kakashi.

Iruka took the cards and shuffled them, glaring at Kakashi who tried readjusting his hitai ate, "Don't even think about it." Kakashi frowned. Another round started, and Iruka noticed that the jounin was getting quicker, yet not quick enough.

"What!" Kakashi practically yelled in surprise, five cards still in his hand.

Iruka laughed, "Drink up."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye and took another drink.

Four more rounds later, and Iruka had only taken one drink, while the jounin was beginning to get tipsy, and slightly flushed.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"Hmm?" he cut and shuffled the deck.

"Who was your first lover?" he asked as if he was talking about the weather.

The cards went flying. Iruka blushed and scurried to retrieve the stray cards. He looked around, seeing if there were anymore around. He glanced back at the jounin who was still waiting for an answer.

"Um…" he blushed again and averted gaze.

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious."

"Strange time to be curious," he murmured.

"Hn?"

"Who do you think, Kakashi?" he looked up at the jounin.

Kakashi tilted his head, "You want me to guess?"

"What -," Iruka shook his head, "No! It was you, you idiot!"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," he shrugged, "I've been in a couple of relationships," he felt his face heat up, "But none of them were my lovers."

"I see," Kakashi visibly blushed despite his alcohol flushed state.

Iruka looked at the older man, "I thought you knew, I mean…uh, wasn't it…um…obvious, during our first time?"

"I don't think so," Kakashi looked at his beer bottle instead, "Well…you weren't nervous during our first night together."

Iruka smiled at him, "There wasn't a reason for me to be."

Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up again, "Oh."

Iruka smiled and shuffled the deck, "Uh…so…who was your first lover?"

"Genma," he shrugged, "He wasn't my lover though, just…well, mission sex once."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow in interest, "Why once?"

Kakashi smiled, "A sexy chunin caught my attention."

Iruka blushed beet red then, "Oh."

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, it's true, I wasn't really…" he watched the chunin place the cards on the table, and trailed off not being able to find the right words.

Iruka looked up, "Really what?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, not really looking for a relationship."

Iruka started at him, "Then…why…?"

The lone blue eye focused on him, "It was different with you…You…you made it worth it," he scratched the back of his neck, giving a nervous chuckled, "I guess I'm not making much sense."

Iruka smiled fondly at him, "I've learned Kakashi-logic through our time together, so don't worry."

Kakashi smiled, thinking of the time that they have been together. _Nearly three years_, his smile grew at the thought. He would have never thought that he would be in a committed relationship, let alone be in love. _This man really is something_, he glance up at the younger man, before looking back down at his cards, "You're my first serious relationship, Iruka."

Iruka looked up from his cards, and noticed the light blush on the older man's cheeks, "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he looked up at the chocolate eyes.

Iruka smirked and began to put down cards.

"H-hey!" Kakashi placed his nearly at random. A card was flicked back at him.

"Not the right one," Iruks simply explained.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and swiftly pulled off his hitai ate, making his movement smoother and quicker.

"Hey!" Iruka hurriedly placed his cards, three in his hand – 

"Done." Kakashi grinned triumphantly.

Iruka glared at him, "Cheater!"

Kakashi smirked and took his beer bottle, "Drink up," he took a swing before pulling Iruka towards him, locking their lips and making Iruka swallow the bitter liquid that was overcome by the older man's taste. Iruka melted into the taste, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss. Kakashi pulled him closer and draped him over his lap, a firm arm around the younger man's shoulder, the other cupping a heated scarred cheek.

"Hmm," Iruka sighed and rested against the hold, "Would have let you win if you did that everytime." Kakashi laughed and nuzzled the tan neck, "Though you cheated."

"I was just being resourceful," he contoured. 

"You were just tired of losing."

Kakashi laughed and hugged the younger man closer, _Yes, it's different with you._

Iruka kissed the older man's temple, "Ne Kakashi…" the older man hummed in response and began to kiss his neck, "Hmm…nevermind," he arched his head back and gave the older man more access.

"I love you, Iruka," he whispered against his lover's steady pulse. Fingers lovingly threaded through his hair, and lips nibbled his ear.

"Love you too, 'Kashi."

_So completely worth it._


End file.
